Angel Grove
Angel Grove is the fictional town in the Power Rangers universe, the setting for much of the action of the television series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and its immediate sequels. Angel Grove is presumably a fictional suburb of Los Angeles, California, however no specific location was ever mentioned. The population is 376,000 and the elevation is 241 ft.The Return of the Green Ranger, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season Two According to a computer trivia program it was established in 1775.Target Rangers, Power Rangers: Zeo In the second season three-part episode "Return of the Green Ranger", when the Rangers went back in time to colonial Angel Grove, it was apparently established by the British rather than the Spanish who colonized the rest of California. Whether this is simply an inaccuracy or the establishment of some sort of alternate historical timeline has not been revealed. Angel Grove also existed as a "typical" wild west town in the 1880s, as seen in the "Wild West Rangers" two-parter. In the show, Angel Grove is the home of the Power Rangers, who for most of the series attend Angel Grove High School, the exteriors of which were shot at Grant High School in Los Angeles. Angel Grove is close to the site of the Command Center, the Power Rangers' base of operations, exteriors of which were shot at the Brandeis-Bardin Institute, a Jewish religious retreat in the Los Angeles area. Angel Grove was the setting of the villains attacks until Countdown to Destruction (the Power Rangers in Space finale). It was also said by Leo Corbett (the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger) that the most of the people of the Terra Venture space colony are from Angel Grove wanting to find a new home to get away from all the alien and monster attacks. Whenever the Power Rangers battle evil forces in the city, Angel Grove is seen and taken place in Tokyo due to the footage of the Super Sentai series. Angel Grove is mentioned multiple times in Power Rangers Dino Thunder, given that Tommy is a main character and Ranger in this series, but the events occur in Reefside, California. As of late, the most recent mention of Angel Grove was in the 15th anniversary Power Rangers Operation Overdrive: Once A Ranger. With the six Operation Overdrive Rangers left powerless by Thrax, the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, five former Rangers from various teams, led by Adam, the second Black Ranger, temporarily replace them until they can regain their powers. Adam travels to Angel Grove to recover Alpha 6, who had somehow returned from Mirinoi since the events of Lost Galaxy and been stored inactive in a box in an Angel Grove warehouse, in order to be able to help the Operation Overdrive Rangers regain their powers. The Youth Center The Power Rangers' local meeting place of choice is the Angel Grove Youth Center, sometimes referred to as the "Gym and Juice Bar", which is operated by Ernie (ownership transferred to Lt. Jerome Stone during Power Rangers Turbo). During the earlier seasons, the Power Rangers spent most of their time in the "Gym and Juice Bar", mainly because the establishment had a lot of activities that the teenagers enjoyed doing. Throughout the series, the Youth Center held many special events, such as karate classes and karate competition events, as well as birthday parties, costume parties, food drives, dance competitions, and special holiday events. During Master Vile's "End of the World" party, the Youth Center was the gathering spot of dozens of monsters. In Power Rangers in Space, the Youth Center was bought by Adelle Ferguson who remodeled it and renamed it the Surf Spot. In Power Rangers Wild Force, Bulk and Skull worked for Tommy Oliver who owns a restaurant and/or resort. The Park Angel Grove also has a community park, which hosts a number of community events and outdoors-oriented fundraisers. In the early days of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Rangers would often go to the park after school to play football. On the downside, they would also often wind up battling Putties in the park as well. Somewhere in the park is a Sentinel Statue, a giant stone fist that was animated to become the Scarlet Sentinel by Lord Zedd in "White Light". The park is home to a bright, crystal-clear lake, which is the site of many tender moments between Power Rangers Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. Tommy also came here to practice karate occasionally. In Power Rangers Turbo, the lake also served as a hiding place for Divatox and her Subcraft until the Space Base arrived. The Airport Angel Grove hosts a general aviation airport with an air traffic control tower as seen in season one of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode 14, "Foul Play in the Sky" References Category:Fictional populated places in California Category:Power Rangers